Vehicles typically implement a lighting device, such as a lamp, designed to improve a driver's visibility or inform people outside the people of a current running state of the vehicle. Such lighting devices typically increase an intensity of illumination of the surroundings of the vehicle during running of the vehicle.
A lighting device for a vehicle installed in the vehicle, hereinafter referred to simply as “a lighting device for a vehicle,” typically includes, for example, a head lamp which irradiates light to the front of the vehicle and a rear lamp which displays a heading direction of the vehicle or indicates whether a brake of the vehicle is operated.
A lighting device for a vehicle is typically designed to form a low beam or a high beam for securing visibility of a driver. For example, some vehicles implement a lighting device with a light source as an LED which has a high power efficiency and a long service life. As another example, some vehicles implement a laser diode as a light source having a longer irradiation distance than an LED.